<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>China Beach AU by burmafrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316552">China Beach AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burmafrd/pseuds/burmafrd'>burmafrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>China Beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burmafrd/pseuds/burmafrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on After Vietnam</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colleen McMurphy/Evan 'Dodger' Winslow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>China Beach AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something I dreamed up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McMurphy knew she had waited too long to get out. She was the last of the crew to leave; and that had hurt as well. Too many goodbyes.</p><p>When she left China Beach it was exactly as she had arrived; no real difference. Yet she knew that was wrong; there was a difference. It had gotten worse. But slowly so that not many noticed.</p><p>KC. Boonie. Richard. The Sarge. Lila. Beckett. And the others. And of course Dodger; she was not sure where he was. Last word she had was that he had finally left as well; she hoped so.</p><p>And of course Cherry. That one still hurt to this day; it always would.</p><p>She was assigned to Walter Read to finish out her time; that surprised her. But when she reported in the Chief Nurse was blunt.</p><p>"You were the top nurse at China Beach; I got that from a lot of people. That is why you will finish your time here."</p><p>As a Captain she did not have to do the scut work which was fine with her; but she also got the harder cases which was not so fine. But on the other hand being back in the states helped a lot.</p><p>The six months went by quickly and she was ready to start looking for something different; she was burned out and she knew it. She needed some time away from nursing. The same Chief Nurse was waiting for her as she was completing her paperwork.</p><p>"I would like you to think about the Reserves. Not that much of a commitment but they need good people badly."</p><p>McMurphy would never really know why she agreed.</p><p>She went home for a while then wandered for about six months; then on an impulse visited Dodger.</p><p>"Took you long enough." Then he kissed her and that changed everything.</p><p>Dodger was going to become a Preacher; that blew her mind. From soldier to preacher, that was a big change. Yet somehow it seemed to fit. So she stayed and helped him out. And then began to work in the local hospital which BADLY needed people that knew what they were doing. It was a very small place without enough doctors and before long it was like China Beach all over again; especially on Saturday nights.</p><p>She had stayed in the reserves and had gotten promoted to Major somehow. She had long since quit trying to figure the Army out.</p><p>She toyed with the idea of becoming a doctor; but realized that she was a Nurse and always would be. However there were areas opening up that did not need a medical degree and she began to work towards becoming a new thing; a Nurse Practitioner; or as some called them Doctor's Assistants.</p><p>She woke up next to Dodger one day and realized it had been five years since she had left Vietnam. Then the phone rang.</p><p>KC needed her. She got KC out of there and took her to see her daughter; Boonie had adopted her. She would always remember that look on KC's face.</p><p>Richard had gotten married; his wife was named Coleen as well; a surgeon. McMurphy had a few regrets there; but looking back her acceptance of his proposal and the proposal itself had been off. Then his two sons had been killed in that car crash and everything had changed. She hoped he was happy.</p><p>Boonie seemed to be moving right along; happy as far as she could tell from his letters. With a steadily expanding family.</p><p>Beckett had gone to college and had become a teacher; she thought about that and realized that it fit.</p><p>Lila and Sarge were running a surplus business; and so far so good.</p><p>Wayloo she had noticed was moving up from small town TV; she was now in Charlotte. Since she had started out in Fargo, North Dakota that seemed to indicate she was doing OK.</p><p>The war was winding down. She was not surprised; very few Vietnam vets would be. South Vietnam's Government and military; both were rotten to the core and it was just a matter of time. What a waste. She was surprised how little she felt about that.</p><p>Then she got another call; sometimes she wondered who made her the go to girl for everyone? But she went anyway. Turned out her time in the Reserves helped; she knew who to call.</p><p>IT was strange to be in Uniform; even though she was in the reserves. But she needed the clout the Major's rank gave her.</p><p>"Major McMurphy?"</p><p>"Yes, Sergeant?"</p><p>"Colonel Johnson just got the word; she was picked up last week and is in one of the camps in the Philippines."</p><p>"The Colonel understands that this has to be kept quiet?"</p><p>"Yes Maam. He does not want to deal with the company."</p><p>"No one does Sergeant."</p><p>McMurphy was used to going around authority; this time she was using it. By bringing in what was supposed to be a CIA agent from Vietnam she was able to get away with it. Everyone knew what was going on; and no one was counting noses.</p><p>She got a flight out on MAC-V the next day and soon was at Clark Field.</p><p>"Major McMurphy?"</p><p>"That is me LT. Have you located her?"</p><p>"I think so Maam but cannot be sure."</p><p>"I know her; so bring her in."</p><p>The young woman followed the soldier; she had managed to get on a boat and was picked up by the US Navy; a lot of South Vietnamese were running. They all feared what would happen once the communists got full control.</p><p>And history proved them right.</p><p>McMurphy smiled as she caught sight of her; she had worried they had the wrong woman.</p><p>Mai blinked as she saw the female officer; then realized who it was and sagged in relief.</p><p>McMurphy hugged her. Then whispered.</p><p>"He is waiting for you."</p><p>When she got back Dodger was waiting.</p><p>"Not going to ask?"</p><p>"McMurphy, I knew you would find a way."</p><p>"Well I hope that is the last time I have to pull one of the gang out of trouble. It is getting old."</p><p>Late that night Dodger whispered to her.</p><p>"Marry me."</p><p>And she did.</p><p>She was surprised that the whole gang showed up. Even KC in a Limo. They had a good time just being together.</p><p>Richard sighed as he watched McMurphy dance with Dodger. He knew he had had his chance and had blown it; but the death of his sons had truly wrecked him; by the time he had recovered he felt it was too late for them. He would always wonder.</p><p>Beckett and Mai were still glowing; and then Mai announced she was expecting which set them all off. Even Lila. Wayloo was having a blast giving Richard a hard time; Sarge and Boonie were reminiscing like crazy. McMurphy looked around and realized she had a lot to be thankful for.</p><p>Their son was born not quite a year later; followed by a daughter two years after that. Dodger had settled in and was doing well. McMurphy was chief nurse at the hospital which had finally gotten the funding to expand and she was overseeing that as well.</p><p>When the US Military allowed women to be full members, McMurphy accepted an appointment as well. She somehow felt it was something she needed to do.</p><p>McMurphy opened the official letter and blinked. Dodger noticed.</p><p>"Now what?"</p><p>"I just got promoted to Lt Colonel. Assistant commander of the 3098th Reserve MASH unit."</p><p>"Something is really wrong. They appointed someone who actually is competent."</p><p>"Certain sign of the Apocalypse."</p><p>Later that night she sat and looked at the letter again. She had been in the Reserves for over 15 years so that was not surprising that she had gotten promoted. Actually she had been a major for almost 10 years and had thought that would be as high as she would go. But then with the military buildup they were expanding even the Reserves.</p><p>She had decided that when she got in her 20 she would retire; that was coming up soon.</p><p>And with the fall of the Berlin Wall military cutbacks would start. So she might get nudged out anyway.</p><p>She was thinking at seeing if she could get the gang together; it was over 20 years since they had been together at China Beach.</p><p>They were all doing remarkably well as far as she knew.</p><p>Beckett and Mai now had 6 children.</p><p>Boonie had 7.</p><p>Wayloo was still single but now had a spot on 60 Minutes. Almost at the top of the profession; she had gotten a letter not long ago and Wayloo had been considering an offer to become one of the first Female Network News hosts. McMurphy had written back to her to think about how many would be gunning for the first woman.</p><p>Sarge had gotten lung cancer but so far seemed to have beaten it; but McMurphy knew Lila was still worried.</p><p>KC was now a major player in the Corporate World; McMurphy was not surprised at all. She wondered if KC would contact her daughter; she was almost 20. McMurphy had made sure she stayed out of that potential mess.</p><p>But things had a way of happening.</p><p>Karen Lanier knew who her mother (biologically speaking) was. She also knew her father had known her as well (biblically speaking). So she was careful how she went about this.</p><p>"Dad, I want to meet KC."</p><p>Boonie sighed. He knew this day would come. A very big can of worms was about to be opened. So he picked up the phone and called the one person who knew where everyone was always.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"McMurphy. Karen wants to meet KC."</p><p>She sighed and leaned back. "Well we knew this day would come."</p><p>"It is more than that. She wants to meet all of them."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Well I do talk about those times some."</p><p>"I'll bet you do. OK. I will buzz KC and see what she has to say."</p><p>KC Kolowski looked around her office. It was plush and signified her status as a mover and shaker. Power mattered and she made sure she had plenty. Sometimes she looked at what she had passed up and thought about that; but those times were rare.</p><p>"MS Kolowski?"</p><p>"Yes Anne."</p><p>"I have a Coleen McMurphy on the line."</p><p>KC sat back. McMurphy calling meant something.</p><p>"Put her through."</p><p>"So how is the Corporate Woman doing?"</p><p>"The Corporate Woman is wondering what is up."</p><p>"Your daughter wants to meet you."</p><p>KC took a deep breath. "Is that all?"</p><p>"Actually she wants to meet the whole gang. And frankly a reunion might be fun. So I am looking at setting one up. That way you do not have to meet her alone."</p><p>KC shook her head. Even after all these years McMurphy still knew her so well. Probably the only person on the planet that did.</p><p>The world sometimes decides things other than what we want.</p><p>Saddam Hussein decided to invade Kuwait. And the US responded.</p><p>McMurphy was looking at the week before Christmas for the reunion; it seemed like a time she could get everyone together. It would be in Washington DC. They would meet at the Wall.</p><p>Then right after the elections the President doubled the troops in Saudi Arabia to prepare to throw Saddam out of Kuwait. There was a possibility of mass casualties so reserve and National Guard medical units were called up. The 3098th MASH was one; McMurphy was promoted to full colonel and given command as the former commander had retired rather than go.</p><p>Dodger promptly filled the unit quota for Chaplain. They were no longer required to be in the military.</p><p>And suddenly the old crew began to pop up.</p><p>The 3098th was under strength; badly. So McMurphy went to the General.</p><p>"Sir, I can get qualified people in but they will not be in the reserves or National Guard."</p><p>"Do what you have to. We need every MASH unit we can get."</p><p>So Sarge became the Unit Supply Sergeant; Lila was brought back at Lt Colonel and made McMurphy's XO. Lila was amused.</p><p>"Total switch from China Beach."</p><p>"Yeah. But you know the road Lila. Not much has changed."</p><p>"Nothing ever does in the Army."</p><p>Doctor Richard looked at the letter from Beckett. He shook his head. Coleen looked at him.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Beckett is joining McMurphy and the others."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"McMurphy is commander of the 3098 MASH. Not sure why but she is collecting the old China Beach gang. Dodger as Chaplain; Sarge as the supply Sergeant; Lila as her deputy CO. Beckett will be the unit mortician. Even Mai is coming as his assistant; she helped him out back then."</p><p>His wife looked at him closely. She knew that he and McMurphy had been involved somehow. She took a deep breath. One should not dodge things.</p><p>"They need surgeons?"</p><p>Richard blinked. "I have not operated in years."</p><p>"It is like riding a bicycle. And I am interested as well. They will need Chest Surgeons."</p><p>Slowly he nodded. Maybe this is what he needed. Closure.</p><p>KC stared at the wall. McMurphy was going to Saudi; maybe to war. KC had acknowledged to herself what McMurphy had said so many years ago.</p><p>"We are sisters, KC. Whether you want to admit it or not."</p><p>Karen had decided to become a nurse; Boonie had not been sure what to say about that. She had gotten her initial training in; not wanting to go to school but learning right at the hospital. Then the word that McMurphy would be going to war came down.</p><p>"Dad. I called Aunt Coleen."</p><p>Boonie blinked. "And?"</p><p>"Since I have passed my initial training there is a spot for an assistant nurse in the 3098th. Do not have to join the military either. She has gotten permission to bring in civilians since they do not have enough reserves to fill the spots. A lot of those who should be going suddenly retired."</p><p>Boonie shook his head. Some things never changed. He looked down at his prosthetic. His daughter nodded knowingly.</p><p>"She said they had positions for Morale personnel as well."</p><p>At McGuire AFB McMurphy checked the list. Lila was shaking her head.</p><p>"This is the most cobbled together off the wall unit I have ever seen. Makes China Beach look like the Old Guard in DC."</p><p>"The General gave me permission to fill in with whoever I could get that could get the job done."</p><p>"I wonder what he would say if he saw this list?"</p><p>"What he doesn't know won't get me chewed out."</p><p>McMurphy was very surprised at who wanted to come along. Both the Doctor Richards would be coming; he reactivated and promoted to Major as Chief Surgeon and she as a civilian. Mai had helped Beckett in Nam and was going to help him here; Boonie would be Moral Chief.</p><p>Wayloo Marie Holmes had just about made it to the top; one more step to go and she was closing in on it. She just knew that what was starting in Saudi would be what she needed to take that top spot. Then she found out that McMurphy was commanding a MASH unit and going as well.</p><p>"This is a bit of a step down for you; basically embedded with a MASH unit?"</p><p>The Network News Chief was very puzzled.</p><p>"I was with the commander at China Beach in Vietnam. She has apparently gotten more than a few of her friends and coworkers to come along this time. I think the opportunity is unique."</p><p>"Vietnam vets in Saudi? You might be right."</p><p>McMurphy looked up as Wayloo came sailing in. She smiled and got up and gave her a hug.</p><p>"Looking good Wayloo."</p><p>"Costs a lot of money to look this way. But you seem to have been able to hold back Time as well."</p><p>"Not sure why since I am as busy as one legged man in an ass kicking contest."</p><p>Wayloo grinned; McMurphy had not changed at all and she was glad.</p><p>"I am the reporter that will be embedded with you guys."</p><p>McMurphy blinked. "Wow that is kind of low level for you."</p><p>"The network chief thought so until I pointed out who was going to be in this unit. All the China Beach alumni."</p><p>She pulled out a pad. "OK. I got that Lila is here with the sarge and Dodger and Boonie. Who else?"</p><p>"Richard and his wife; Beckett and Mai, and get this. Karen, Boonie's daughter will be a nurse’s assistant."</p><p>"Wow." She cocked her head. "That is KC's daughter right?"</p><p>McMurphy looked at her, surprised she knew. Wayloo grinned.</p><p>"I am not just a fabulous figure and gorgeous face."</p><p>The word was that contractors would be coming to assist; McMurphy was not happy about that but bowed to reality. Then she found out who the contractor was.</p><p>KC looked around the temporary HQ of MASH unit 3098 at McGuire AFB. Some things never changed. She calmly walked into the building. As she had learned a long time ago acting like you belonged and looking like you knew where you were going went a long way. She got right to the Commanders office before her secretary stopped her.</p><p>"Maam do you have an appointment?"</p><p>"Inform the Colonel that the chief contractor that will be supporting the 3098th is here."</p><p>McMurphy looked up and braced herself for the contractor rep. Then her jaw fell off and rolled on the floor as KC walked in.</p><p>KC grinned; not often that she could catch McMurphy off guard like this.</p><p>McMurphy got up and gave KC a ribcracking hug.</p><p>"God it is good to see you KC."</p><p>KC was not comfortable with being personal and close to anyone; but somehow with McMurphy it was OK.</p><p>"Same here. So I hear you got just about the whole gang?"</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>Frankie was quite content with her life. She had finally found a good guy after several duds; two young children and a career she liked as a PR person. Then she read the letter from McMurphy. They still corresponded after all these years and she had been looking forward to the reunion that December. Then she read the last part of the letter. And sat back and thought.</p><p>Sam stared at his wife; he knew that Vietnam was always there in her eyes; she had seen a lot of bad things there; now she wanted to basically go back?</p><p>"Are you nuts? And what about the kids?"</p><p>"Probably am nuts. As regards the kids they can stay with you. Your sister is here half the time anyway. I just have a feeling this is something I need to do. To finally close out Vietnam."</p><p>Lila bemusedly shook her head and went in to see McMurphy.</p><p>"One more."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Frankie."</p><p>"Wow. She has two kids 6 and 8."</p><p>"Nevertheless she is joining the Moral Crew as a DJ."</p><p>As happens, word gets out. The Vietnam vets were very insular; they talked to each other if they talked to anyone. And slowly it trickled out that China Beach was doing a reunion in Saudi.</p><p>There were a lot of veterans who had been treated at China Beach. They remembered.</p><p>KC was surprised at who was volunteering to work to support the 3098th. Names she had not heard in years were contacting the office.</p><p>December 8th was the day the 3098th headed to Saudi. McMurphy had been able to arrange for most of it to be flown; only the vehicles would be shipped by sea.</p><p>KC arranged for transport from Dhahran where they landed to their assigned position. Hafar Al Batin.</p><p>Which happened to be right next to where the most powerful of the Allied Military units were stationed, readying for the attack which most suspected would come sometime in February. 1st &amp; 3rd Armored Divisions; 1st Cavalry Division; 1st Infantry division; 2nd Armored Cavalry Regiment; UK 1st Armored Davison.</p><p>So as soon as they were set up they started getting accident victims; lots of them. As the heavy units appeared, things happened.</p><p>And amazingly they were the first MASH unit there. McMurphy was very surprised at that. Within hours of appearing, with just one surgical ward up and running they were already busy.</p><p>Richard found that indeed it was like riding a bicycle; he got on the first vehicle accident victim with chest injuries right alongside his wife. Karen was assisting the nurse and the anesthesiologist.</p><p>KC was working the situation as they were bare bones at the moment.</p><p>"We need more generators." Lila stated.</p><p>"On their way." said KC.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Do you want to know?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>At the end of the first day McMurphy got the old guard together.</p><p>"OK people. We are not going to get all our equipment for a couple of weeks. So we have to make do. For some god knows reason we will be the only MASH unit here until early January."</p><p>But they found a way; Sarge showed his old skills at scrounging and KC – well no one really wanted to know how she got what she got.</p><p>McMurphy was taking a break and just relaxing as much as she could; 48 hours they had been here and already they had treated over 100 patients. Then she saw a command Helicopter land and several armed civilians come out and take what was clearly a posture to protect someone important. She got a bad feeling and headed that way.</p><p>Stormin' Norman Schwarzkopf was not happy. A rash of accidents and just plain stupidity had made the news and that was not good. So he went right to ground zero which was near Hafar Al Batin and where most of the heavyweights he would need to win the war were being stationed. And where the accidents were happening. First stop was the MASH unit there.</p><p>"3098th MASH unit. Commanded by Colonel Coleen McMurphy. Veteran of Vietnam; China Beach. Just arrived 2 days ago. Only MASH unit here until early January."</p><p>"Why is that? We will have almost 100,000 men and women here by that time."</p><p>"I have not been able to get a reason for that sir."</p><p>"Well get the Surgeon on the horn. I want to know why."</p><p>The General stepped out and looked around. He right away noticed that a lot of the vehicles were not standard. Most were civilian trucks. Then he noticed an officer approaching him. This had been a no notice so he did not expect anyone. He blinked as he noted she was female and a colonel. This had to be McMurphy. That name niggled at him some. It was familiar somehow.</p><p>McMurphy took a deep breath, saluted and stood at attention. This had to be the commanding general of CENTCOM.</p><p>Then he remembered. He had gone through China Beach to visit a friend.</p><p>"Long ways from where we first met Colonel."</p><p>McMurphy thought he had looked familiar when she first saw his picture, now she got it. He had been a Lt Colonel passing through China Beach and she had chewed him out for making noise in the ward.</p><p>A gremlin was at work as McMurphy said</p><p>"Hope you are not going to cause trouble again, Sir."</p><p>He grinned. "Well let’s see. I was Lt Colonel and you were a Captain. Now I am a 4 star and you are a colonel. Did not stop you from chewing me a new one last time." Then he got serious.</p><p>"I am here because of this rash of accidents and acts of stupidity. How many have you treated?"</p><p>"Just over 100 as of an hour ago."</p><p>He shook his head. "Well let’s see them."</p><p>McMurphy kept up a running commentary of each patient; He was impressed that she kept track of all that. But he was not happy at what he saw. After they left the ward he was getting angry.</p><p>"Damn it! We are going to lose enough people in this war anyway. Losing them like this is just nuts."</p><p>"General, young kids with big toys. That is what we have here."</p><p>He sighed. "Yeah. But we are still going to do something; if nothing else raise hell." He shook his head and looked around.</p><p>"I notice you do not have your vehicles yet."</p><p>"No sir. A week off at least."</p><p>"You have a scrounger?"</p><p>"Several. I happen to have reunited a number of China Beach vets and some others that care about results rather than methods. A good friend is the contractor that is supporting us and she has so far been able to make up the slack the Army cannot."</p><p>That was interesting. The part about the Vets as well.</p><p>"Well trot them out. As one 'Nam vet to another we need to stick together."</p><p>He spent over an hour there and met most of them. He left very impressed.</p><p>At CENTCOM HQ the Surgeon was waiting for him. The General glared at him.</p><p>"Why the hell is there only one MASH unit there?"</p><p>"General it was a screw up and sadly right now we cannot do much about it."</p><p>"Bull shit. I want that unit reinforced."</p><p>"Sir all the other MASH units are already in position. If we move one that area is lacking."</p><p>"I said reinforce. Add to that unit. More Doctors, Nurses, equipment. Whatever they need. We have reserves not assigned to units, correct?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"Then send them there. And get their equipment there ASAP."</p><p>Wayloo was smiling; she had gotten a 5 minute interview with the General and it had gone well. The first one since the reinforcements had arrived. He was known to stay away from reporters except at Press Conferences and hers was the first exclusive. And she had noticed that the crew had impressed him. That would bear watching.</p><p>Two days later McMurphy watched as all their vehicles and more came rumbling in. Accompanied by others.</p><p>"Colonel, the General ordered reinforcements. You are getting 10 more doctors and 20 more nurses plus equipment and support."</p><p>She shook her head; that almost doubled her staff. "What about wards?"</p><p>"You are getting 4 more."</p><p>In two weeks the 3098th had basically doubled in size. Which was good since while the rate was down as regards accidents just the sheer number of soldiers in that area ensured that there were lots of patients.</p><p>One thing had been established; they would not be moving to follow the troops. There was no longer a need.</p><p>The old crew seriously infected the newbies with their old China Beach attitude. Get it done no matter how was the key.</p><p>One factor that had not been considered was the possible need for security if a large number of Iraqi's were brought in. Lila thought of it and then McMurphy pushed it upstairs. An MP company was then assigned. And a temporary holding facility was put together. McMurphy inspected it and got KC to work at improving it. Which turned out to be a good thing.</p><p>As the countdown began to what was well known to be a sustained bombing campaign, things finally began to slow down on the accident and stupidity front as CENTCOM got really hard core with the Division commanders; and that trickled down rather quickly.</p><p>Once the air campaign began, the units began to lock down as the reality of a ground war finally dawned on them.</p><p>McMurphy was glad things had slowed down; she was looking at having everyone as rested as possible once the ground war began. She suspected that there would not be a lot of fight left in the Iraqi army if the air war lasted for several weeks as was expected. But she was thinking that they might get a lot of Iraqi patients. So she went and looked at the holding compound again and talked to the MP Commander.</p><p>"How many can you hold?"</p><p>"Colonel, right now I am looking at a maximum of 1000."</p><p>She nodded. That seemed reasonable.</p><p>Late at night, she got to a routine of having a girls night out with Lila, KC, Frankie, Wayloo and Mai. While the guys tended to hang out at the supply command tent with Sarge. Dodger, Boonie and Beckett and a few others.</p><p>Karen had quietly cornered KC one day.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>KC sat and stared at the ground for a long moment then looked her daughter in the eye.</p><p>"Because I knew Boonie would take care of you far better than I ever could."</p><p>"Why did you have me in the first place?"</p><p>"I wish I knew – all I knew was that I could not go any other way. It had nothing to do with religion. Just was something I could not do. Then I made sure that you were away from the war as much as possible."</p><p>Karen stared at her for a long moment then finally nodded.</p><p>"I asked Aunt Coleen about it all."</p><p>KC took a deep breath and waited.</p><p>"She said you had a really bad childhood; and that you felt you would never be worth a damn as a mother. And that you always thought the worst of yourself. She told me that you would have done fine but you were too scared to try."</p><p>KC sighed. As usual McMurphy seemed to know her better then she knew herself.</p><p>"She was right. At least about the scared part anyway. And frankly I think in the end I made the right call. You are healthy and happy and doing well."</p><p>Karen cocked her head at her mother. She felt curiously content at the moment.</p><p>"She also said that in every way that mattered you were her sister."</p><p>On Feb 28 the ground war started; by the next morning Iraqi prisoners began to arrive. And arrive. AND ARRIVE.</p><p>McMurphy sighed and straightened up; this was a lot easier when you were in your 20's then it was in your 40's. She nodded and watched the surgeon close up; one thing she no longer had to do. She looked around. Finally after half a day the rate of POWs had slowed. Many of the wounds were old; from the air war. Which meant other complications. She had gotten KC to grab a bunch of tents and they were improvising recovery wards as fast as possible. She walked out of the ward and found Lila heading her way. She just knew it was NOT good news.</p><p>"You better take a look at the POW compound."</p><p>She did and her jaw dropped. The MP Commander was standing there and shaking his head. He looked at her.</p><p>"Óver 2000 so far and they keep coming. I have been told to deal with it."</p><p>"Great response from up there. OK. I am getting on the horn and getting us help."</p><p>McMurphy bypassed everyone and called CENTCOM direct. She managed to get the Chief of Staff.</p><p>"We need help. We have 2000 in the compound meant for half that and more in our surgical and recovery wards. And have been told more are coming. I need more MP's or someone like them; and barbed wire since we are going to have to expand the compound."</p><p>"I will see what I can scare up."</p><p>The Commanding general had heard that; at the moment he could use the distraction from the absolute McClellan like slowness of his corps commander, Franks.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Colonel McMurphy raising hell. They are getting most of the Iraqi Prisoners and are already at double their capacity. They are being sent there since they had the largest compound ready to go."</p><p>"Why the hell was there not better preparations for mass prisoners?"</p><p>"Not sure sir; we started to make efforts two weeks ago but they got sidetracked."</p><p>"I want whoever dropped the ball jacked up. Meanwhile what does she need?"</p><p>"More MPs or at least armed personnel and barbed wire to increase the size of the compound."</p><p>"Find what she needs and get it done."</p><p>"This is Wayloo Marie Holmes in Saudi Arabia. It is the start of the second day of the ground war and already the 3098th MASH is inundated. Not with American or Allied casualties but Iraqi POWs and wounded. Thousands of POWs, many with medical needs, are here way above the capacity of the holding area."</p><p>Cut to a shot of the compound and Iraqi's being marched in.</p><p>"Colonel McMurphy and her people are scrambling to cope; the irony is that the reason they are coming here is that she made sure they were better prepared for this than anyone else."</p><p>More shots of Iraqi POWs</p><p>"The old saying that no good deed goes unpunished or that being prepared means you get dumped on certainly is in force here."</p><p>More troops and barbed wire appeared. Fortunately. Since the total number of POWs rose to 10,000. Belatedly there were other areas prepared and that number began to drop by the time the ground war ended.</p><p>She looked around and realized it was quiet. No more helicopters or ambulances had arrived in the last hour. And those numbers had been steadily dropping. It was now 3 days past the cease fire and finally things were getting stabilized. They had been going nonstop for almost a full week and everyone was dragging.</p><p>"OK. I want skeleton staff and everyone to get some sleep."</p><p>And she went and hit the sack herself. Dodger was there and held her.</p><p>Wayloo was the first to leave. With everything over it was time. She hugged McMurphy.</p><p>"When you do the reunion let me know."</p><p>"Not sure we need one now."</p><p>And that was the way she felt. There was no real need. The ghosts of the past were just that.</p><p>She looked at the tents that were coming down; the 3098th MASH was pulling out ready to go home and disband. She had been told that with the cutbacks coming it would be disestablished and she would be the last commander.</p><p>That last night they held a party for the old crew. KC, Boonie, Dodger, Frankie, Richard, Sarge, Lila, Beckett and Mai. Karen sat in a corner and watched and listened.</p><p>They were all melancholy and well aware that they would almost certainly never be all together again. They agreed that no reunion was needed. And that maybe no more would ever be needed. They were family and that was all that mattered.</p><p>Coleen McMurphy took off her uniform for the last time the day after the 3098th MASH was stood down. As she put it into a garment bag she mused back on the first time she had worn it at all. More than 25 years earlier. And realized that despite all the pain and everything else, she would do it all again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>